Samson
by AlicePierce
Summary: Alice Zareila is in love with Lovino Vargas, her friend and roommate. But ever since he started dating Rosetta, he's changed. Cold, and distant, she desperately hopes her ending will be happy. Will this heartbroken girl capture his heart, or will her love story fall short? Romano x OC character First one like this, please be kind! Based on Samson by Regina Spektor.


Morning dew caressed the fresh air of the glorious city Rome, basked in the warm luminosity of the sun. Quite a pleasant city, masked with ancient treasures and bloodshed pasts. Nostalgia possesses many residents of the majestic city, those who never forget what the price was to achieve peace and harmony. The grass is freed from the crimson drops of misery, and the agony of the past is erased. The past will never change, and time has a way of twisting itself in a most unforgiving and cold way. I know this most of all, and the man my heart yearns for, is already taken by a maiden of exquisite beauty.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock laughs at me, taunting me with the time that has slipped from my weak fingers, the hands of time spinning out of control. Ah, how much longer does life go on like this? Always dull, always hoping the impossible. The motions of daily life overwhelm me, but yet my broken soul powers on, always striving for a better ending. What a pathetic person I am. Crawling out of my comfortable bed, I move my aching feet to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

It seems as if the only city in the world right now is my home, Rome. Today is such a precious day, with the cool breeze ruffling gently through the cracked window, the delightful melody of the birds chirping. I will indulge in the luxury of grocery-shopping later on, to not waste the extraordinary weather. I shuffle over to the coffee machine, and gingerly scoop the grounds in the white filter. Turning on the sink, I pause for a second to let the cool water rush over my fingers, before pouring two cups into the side. Snapping the lid shut, I place a cup underneath and press the green button. While it is being made, I decide to see if Lovino is up yet. His door is right next to mine, but an invisible barrier swipes across his whole room.

Gently, my fist knocks on his door, and immediately I hear a loud grunt of annoyance.

"Zitto! Non vedi che sto cercando di dormire, stupida ragazza?" He barked at me in his native tongue. Sighing, I step back and cross my arms.

"Sto facendo colazione, lo so che hai fame. Si prega di venire mangiare quando ne hai voglia. Mi scuso per il risveglio." I told him softly, and walked back to the kitchen, feeling disappointed yet again.

_You are my sweetest downfall…._

Lovino Vargas has been my roommate and guy friend since I was 16, and my parents sent me to Rome for a short trip with my older sister Violetta after many requests, due to my love and fondness for the city. Shockingly enough, I never wanted to go back, so Violetta kindly agreed to be my legal guardian and moved here, and found a job. She had fallen in love with the mesmerizing city as well. I work at a nearby pasta shop, and I have already reached the tender age of 19 years old, classified as an adult. Violetta is well on her way to adulthood, already 26 years old, married, and has a delightful child named Giovanni.

"DING!" The coffee machine signaled to let me know it was done, and I hastily grabbed the full cup. I moved fast, making breakfast in a matter of minutes. A plate full of colorful fruits and warm toast stared back at me. An equally similar plate was placed in Lovino's spot, the chair next to mine. Oh, how I missed him. A single tear rolled down my cheek as the empty space mocked me. I took a sip of the coffee. Bitter, but very warm and soothing. Adding a sugar packet, and milk to cream it up, I drank it and it was much better. Delicious, even.

The strawberries were so sweet, they exploded in my mouth. The banana wasn't mushy, but it wasn't too hard, so it was perfect. The toast was simple but good.

Eating by myself was normal. I never expected Lovino to get up and eat with me, though in earlier times, he would joyfully eat with me, because back then we were close friends, almost like soul mates. Now, his cold personality and the inability to tolerate me, has made it clear he isn't fond of me. It seems after he snagged his lovely girlfriend Rosetta Sartori, he's changed. His flustered tsundere personality morphed into the hollow shell of what he was, a frigid man who simply detested me. I honestly have no clue why he still lives with me, I'm sure living with someone he does not like isn't very favorable, and Rosetta would be absolutely thrilled to have him live with her.

Gulping down the rest of my breakfast, I scrubbed the dishes, watching the little bubbles cling to my porcelain skin. Pop. Pop. Pop. Out goes miniature suds of life.

"I'm leaving, Lovino." I whispered, but his ears chose to never hear my voice. It seemed my words never reached his locked wall. I glanced back at his closed and locked door, and sighed. Funny, how an entryway could shatter my heart.

The calm breeze gently ruffles my golden curls. Clutching my dark lavender purse, I venture off to the local grocery store. The stone streets are flooded with many outgoing and extroverted people.

"Hello, Alice! Good morning!" One of the clerks behind the counter greets me enthusiastically as I entered into the cool air conditioning of the store. The aroma of vegetables and fruits entered into my nostrils. Being one of the only American girls living in Rome, news traveled fast and over the time period of 3 years, I had gotten to know lots of people.

"Good morning, Donetta." I replied, and gave a cheerful mask of a smile. Browsing the many aisles, I passed by a crate of tomatoes. Ahh, the little red food that gave Lovino joy. Shaking my head, I ran my fingers over the smooth red skins and decided to purchase them after all. Sliding it into the plastic bag, I continued with my shopping, stocking up on many needed items, not paying attention to anything except digging out the money at the cash register.

"Have a good day! Say hello to Lovino for me!" Donetta yelled, and I flinched.

"I will." I told her, and faked a grin. The warm embrace of the sun calmed me, as I observed the vast aquamarine sky. The universe seems endless. How many others are gazing at the same sky? How many others are looking for new peace?

"Buongiorno!" Exclaimed a local woman cheerfully. Such a happy place, yet my soul never feels replenished and complete. Scanning the brilliant city before me, I admire the emerald hills, the bright flowers dotting the grass, the many golden buildings and cobblestone sidewalks. Maybe I will take a walk today.

"Bella!" A loud and cheerful voice yelled, and I turned around to see another of my guy friends, Feliciano Vargas. He also happens to be the brother of Lovino, the guy I love. His toasty amber eyes and tawny hair glowed at me happily, and his whole body was doused in an amiable rim. Even if you hated your life, or your day was absolutely terrible, he had a way of pouring sunshine on everyone he met, everyone loves him.

"Feli!" I smiled and eagerly accepted his gentle hug. His aroma was that of fresh noodles and honeysuckle.

"Alice, do you want to-a come to my house-a for lunch? I'm a making spaghetti!" Feli asked me hopefully, stars in his eyes.

"I have to put these groceries in the fridge first, but I would love to join you!" I told him, pointing to the plastic bags sagging on my arms.

"Okay! I'll help you!" Feli skipped alongside me happily, and took one of the bags. He struggled with them, but he covered it up with a smile. The morning breeze had dissolved, and now the sweltering heat pounded on us as we sauntered along in the unforgiving day. Many familiar people greeted us with waves and generous grins, and we were almost home when my heart stopped.

"I'm so glad you decided to take me out today! We haven't been on a date in a while!" An achingly familiar female voice traveled into my ears. I swiveled to find the source of the voice, and sure enough, there was my worst enemy. Perfect olive skin, a fragile and slender body, long, shimmering auburn hair to her hips, full dark raspberry lips, and big hazel eyes complimented by long eyelashes belonged to the beautiful devil, Rosetta Sartori. Next to Rosetta was none other than my Lovino, obviously out of bed, and in casual clothes. He was like an angel, I couldn't even describe his good looks and handsome face. Lovino has the brightest emerald- brown eyes I have ever seen. I find myself often getting lost in those wonderful eyes. Dark chocolate hair frames his face, and single curl sticks out on the right side of his head, and he also possesses an olive complexion.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, let's have a great time." Lovino tells her, and he gives her a full smile, one that he hasn't shone me in years. We used to be so close, and I often wonder what happened.

"Indeed." Rosetta whispers quietly, and plants her lips on his, closing her eyes. Lovino does the same, and it hurts me to watch, but yet I can't peel my eyes away. Rosetta cracks an eye open and looks right at me, smirking with the corners of her mouth turned upward. Clearly she takes pleasure in my shattered heart.

"Alice, you don't need to watch this." Feli whispers softly, and places a hand on my arm. He knows about my love for Lovino, and always encourages me.

"I should be used to it by now. I hate myself for being such a lovesick fool. I should be happy for him, he's happy. But why do tears keep falling down? Why does my beating heart still writhe in pain when I see him with her?" I asked him silently, allowing the tears I had promised long ago I would not shed stream down my cheek.

"Bella, it's okay. Please don't cry." Feli tells me, and hugs me tight, letting me sob pathetically on his shirt.

"I loved him first. I loved him longer than Rosetta." I choke out.

"I know, Alice. Love isn't always easy, but you must believe your soul mate is waiting for you, whoever it might be. Tutto andrà bene. Tutto andrà bene." Feli whispered softly.

"Lovino." I cried, and clung to Feli. But why? My heart is stabbed again and again with the knife of feelings.

_I loved you first, I loved you first…_


End file.
